


Telling the Friends

by nychus



Series: Telling [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gladio is annoyed, M/M, super annoyed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 10:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14042028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nychus/pseuds/nychus
Summary: Gladio and Prompto learn about their friends' relationship.





	Telling the Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooo, apparently, the best way to come up with the fic that's been plaguing me forever is to lose all previous works and just be so mad that you wanna write something. Who knew?!
> 
> Seriously, I've been trying to figure out how to tell the friends since they told the king and I just couldn't get happy. And now here it is. Enjoy!

“Good workout today, Noct. It’s great to see you actually focusing,” Gladio said as he returned their practice weapons to the racks. Noctis really had been improving as of late. It probably helped that he was out of high school, which meant no homework or exams to take up a lot of his time and make him exhausted.

 

“Thanks,” Noctis said, pleased at the praise.

 

“Ignis picking you up?” Gladio asked.

 

“Naw, he got done super early so he’s already off making dinner or something,” Noctis replied. “I’m just gonna take a cab or something.”

 

Gladio rolled his eyes. “The Prince of Lucis taking a cab home. Really? Come on, I have time, I’ll take you.”

 

“You sure?”

 

“Yeah, grab your things.”

 

The pair made the short journey to the private parking area reserved for just a few of the Citadel’s residents. Gladio’s truck stood high above the sedans most of the Citadel cars were, so it was always easy to tell if the young shield was around or not. That is unless his father managed to drive into work, then his truck could be mistaken for Gladio’s. Unfortunately, Clarus didn’t have many chances to drive himself.

 

Noctis’s apartment wasn’t far from the Citadel, but the traffic this time of day made the drive all the longer. While they waited at a stoplight, Noctis thought to send Ignis a text to say Gladio was bringing him home. The response was to ask if Gladio wanted to come up for dinner.

 

“Man, I’d love to,” Gladio said. “But I promised Iris I’d help her with a project. I don’t want to incur that wrath.”

 

Noctis laughed, knowing just how scary the youngest Amicitia could be. “What’s the project?”

 

“Sewing. She’s pretty good at smaller things, skirts, t-shirts, and the like, but she’s gotten frustrated with larger stuff. So, I get to be her very own personal living mannequin for her to practice on.”

 

“How many times has she stuck you with a needle?” Noctis asked. He couldn’t help the snicker that came out as he imagined Gladio in a long, flowing skirt. The side-eye Gladio gave him indicated the shield had some idea of what Noctis was thinking.

 

“More than I’d like, that’s for sure.”

 

Noctis was still smiling at the thought of Gladio in a dress when Gladio suddenly laughed.

 

“Hey, get this, our dads listen to the Citadel gossip.”

 

And reality suddenly crashed down on Noctis. He had kind of hoped that Gladio wouldn’t say anything about the phone call yesterday, but here they were.

 

“Why do you say that?”

 

“Because, Dad called me yesterday to ask if you and Ignis were dating. Your dad was on the phone too. I mean, seriously! I thought they knew better than to give any credence to the rumors that float around the Citadel.”

 

Gladio was still chuckling.

 

“Well, if it makes you feel any better, they didn’t hear it from the gossip chain, but from Ignis.”

 

_SCREECH_

_HONK_

_$^!( &#*@_

 

“GLADIO WHAT THE HELL!?”

 

Horns were blaring around them as Gladio turned and leveled Noctis with such a stare.

 

“I’m sorry, what?” he asked. “What?”

 

“Can we, uh, can we get out of the street?” Noctis asked, shrinking into the corner between seat and door.

 

Half a second later, Gladio had pulled into a small parking lot and turned back to Noctis.

 

“What?” he asked again.

 

“Ignis and I, we are kind of sort of dating, yano?” Noctis answered with a nervous grin.

 

“Since when?”

 

“Couple of months?”

 

“And my father knew before me?”

 

“He wasn’t supposed to!” Noctis cried. “Ignis had to go be all Ignis and answer questions about my love life and ‘I’ve never lied to your father, Noct, I’m not going to start now.’ You and Prompto were supposed to know first. Then Dad. Then everyone else. At some point. Eventually.”

 

Gladio’s eyes narrowed. He didn’t take his eyes of the prince as he pulled out his phone and called someone.

 

“Who are you…?”

 

It was on speaker.

 

“Hey, big guy! What’s up?” Prompto’s voice came through the phone.

 

“Did you know that our dear friends Noctis and Ignis have been dating the last couple of months and MY FATHER found out before we did?”

 

There was silence for a few seconds and then Prompto started laughing. “Yeah, okay, you almost had me there, Gladio.”

 

“He’s not lying, Prom,” Noctis put in.

 

“Noct?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“DATING for TWO MONTHS. MY FATHER knew before us. MY FATHER.”

 

“You are really hung up about that, aren’t you?” Noctis muttered.

 

“Okay, okay, okay, like, wow. Wow. I need a second. You and Iggy are dating? Like making out on the couch kind of dating?”

 

“Uh, yeah.” Noctis could feel his face beginning to burn from embarrassment.

 

“Astrals, have you guys been sneaking off between meetings to—?”

 

“Do NOT finish that thought, Gladio,” Noctis exclaimed. “No! Astrals, no! We didn’t tell anyone because we needed to prove we could separate work and life. The council is going to have a fit when they find out, but if we’ve been together for months without any drop in our duties, they’ll have a tough time finding something to call us out on. Boyfriend stuff is left for the apartment and maybe the movies since it’s dark enough we can hold hands annnnnnd I am saying way too much.” Noctis buried his face into his hands.

 

“Dude,” Prompto said. Gladio responded with a grunt.

 

“Look, you guys were supposed to know first. I’m sorry your dad found out before you, Gladio. It wasn’t the intention. We also weren’t keeping it from you because we didn’t trust you guys or anything. We wanted to see if we could keep things professional around everyone and since neither of you figured it out, we’ve done a decent job.”

 

“I’ll say,” Gladio said.

 

“Yeah! And hey, once I actually process this, I’ll be super happy for you guys,” Prompto cheered. “But first, I need to process it, cuz wow. You and Iggy.”

 

“Yeah, me and Iggy,” Noctis repeated with a fond smile on his face.

 

“Alright, I’m gonna get lover boy here home. Talk to you later, Prompto,” Gladio said. Once Noctis and Prompto said their goodbyes, the phone was pocketed and Gladio got back on the street.

 

The rest of the drive was quiet, but Noctis had to ask why Gladio was pulling into the garage of his building. “I thought you had to get back to Iris.”

 

“I do,” he said. He took a few steps before he stopped in his tracks. He looked back at Noctis and sighed. “She’s not going to take this well.”

 

“Why?”

 

There was a fond, exasperated sigh and a shake of the head, but nothing else in response.

 

When they reached Noctis’s apartment, Ignis stuck his head around the kitchen wall to say hello.

 

“Gladio! I thought Noctis said you wouldn’t be joining us.”

 

Ignis then watched in horror (or mild annoyance at least) as Gladio walked right up to him without removing his shoes and backhanded him hard across the shoulder.

 

“MY FATHER knew before I did!” was all he said before turning on his heel and leaving.

 

Noctis burst out laughing at the absolute confused look on Ignis’s face. “He’s never going to let us live that down,” he finally managed to say once he got his laughter under control. “Clarus knew we were dating before he did. We are terrible friends.”

 

Ignis just stood there blinking.


End file.
